1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to candle holders and more particularly pertains to a new candle stand and wax recycling assembly for capturing, retaining, and forming wax run-off from a first candle as the first candle burns during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of candle holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, candle holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,945; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,617; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,534; U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,040; U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,886; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,143.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new candle stand and wax recycling assembly. The inventive device includes a platform assembly adapted for supporting a first candle, a receptacle coupled beneath said platform assembly adapted for receiving melted wax, a wick member, and a wick holding assembly.
In these respects, the candle stand and wax recycling assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing, retaining, and forming wax run-off from a first candle as the first candle burns during use.